


Robron High School AU 2

by itskindaafangirlthing



Series: Robron - High School AU [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, robron highschool au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskindaafangirlthing/pseuds/itskindaafangirlthing
Summary: Robert was shaking, as he took out his phone and tried to call Adam.With every sound that came through the speaker, Robert started to get more anxious.“Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.”, he said silently, or was it more like praying?“Hello?”, he then finally heard through his phone.“Adam! You need to come to the hospital. Right now!”, Robert said with a surprisingly steady voice.“Why, what’s happened?”, Adam asked confused.“It’s Aaron. He was in an accident.”





	1. Chapter 1

Distressed, Robert sat in the waiting room.  
His legs were shaking, his eyes, staring in no direction.  
The image of Aaron, walking onto the street and being hit by car,  
was constantly replaying inside Robert’s head.  
Robert, trying to get an unconscious Aaron to wake up.  
Finally, the door opened and hopeful Robert stood up.  
But it was only Adam and Robert’s sister Vic,  
who he had previously called and informed about what happened.  
“Where is he?”, Adam asked worried.  
“I- I don’t know.  
I was just told to stay here and then they’d inform me,  
but that was what feels like ages ago.”  
Vic must have seen how shaken up Robert was,  
because she placed her arm around him as comfort,  
and made them all sit down.  
“Why don’t you just explain what happened?”, Vic asked calmly.  
Robert was really glad she was here.  
“Aaron and I.. we were talking and-”, Robert stopped,  
as the door to the waiting room opened again.  
A nurse came in, “You’re here for Aaron Dingle?”, she asked.  
“Yeah, I was with him when the accident happened.”  
The nurse nodded, “Do you know how to contact the parents,  
or other family?”  
“There’s not really someone, but I’m technically his brother.”, Adam said.  
“Alright. Aaron’s just gotten out of surgery, he hasn’t woken up yet,  
but we’re pretty certain that he will be alright.”  
Adam, Vic and Robert all let out a big sigh of relieve.  
Robert suddenly felt so much calmer.  
He didn’t have to lose Aaron.  
He was still there, still breathing.  
“Can we go and see him?”, Robert asked hopeful.  
“I’m afraid that won’t be possible until tomorrow.  
Aaron needs to rest.”, the nurse answered.  
“But-”  
“Robert, come on, let’s go home.  
You won’t do Aaron any good if he’s not even awake.”, Vic said.

 

The next morning was rough one,   
Robert had barely been able to sleep,  
constantly thinking about Aaron.  
The doctors said he was gonna be alright,  
but still that didn’t stop Robert from worrying about him.  
Vic and Adam were going to accompany him,  
visiting Aaron later.  
So now Robert was just staring at the clock in his room,  
waiting for his sister to finally wake up.  
He started going through the pictures on his phone,  
there were a few if him and Aaron, but not many.  
Aaron had kept insisting he wasn’t really a “taking pictures”-person,  
but Robert still had been able to get him to pose for a selfie once in a while.  
There was one picture that Robert liked in particular,  
it was a few weeks old, the last one they took before they had broken up.  
Robert thought about getting it framed for Aaron,   
so he could put it in his hospital room,  
but he wasn’t sure if Aaron felt comfortable doing that.  
They had gotten back together just moments ahead of the accident,  
but they hadn’t properly discussed the whole coming out thing.  
Robert put his phone away and got up, went to get a quick shower,  
put on some clothes and went downstairs to get breakfast.

When Vic was finally ready to leave and they were picked up by Adam,  
Robert realized his heart starting to beat faster.  
He was nervous to go see Aaron, he didn’t really know why,  
maybe because he was scared the accident had made Aaron  
change his mind about getting back together,  
or maybe it was because he didn’t know how Aaron was gonna look.  
Was he gonna be bruised?  
Was he gonna look as always?  
He probably didn’t have tons of gel in his hair so that’d be a pleasant look.  
“We’re here to see Aaron, Aaron Dingle?”, Adam asked the nurse   
that had informed them about Aaron yesterday.  
The nurse suddenly looked concerned,  
definitely not as optimistic as she did yesterday.  
“What’s wrong?”, Robert asked, “Hasn’t he woken up yet.”  
The nursed sighed, “Yes he has, actually he woke up soon after you left,  
but .. well the doctors diagnosed Aaron with retrograde amnesia,   
which is very common with head injuries like Aaron’s.”  
Robert felt a strong sting in his stomach,   
and by the looks of it Adam felt the same.  
“What does that mean?”, Vic now asked,  
probably sensing the boys were too stunned to ask.  
“Retrograde amnesia is a loss of memory-access to events that occurred,   
or information that was learned, before an injury or the onset of a disease.   
This means that Aaron can’t really remember much.   
He still remembers his name and some stuff from his childhood,  
it seems like he’d even be fit enough to return to school,  
but retrograde amnesia means you’re likely to forget more recent memories,   
closer to the traumatic incident than more distant memories.  
He was very confused when he woke up,  
we tried explaining what happened and he gladly understood really fast.  
We don’t know yet how extended his amnesia is,   
so we can’t promise that he’ll know who you are.”  
The nurse must have noticed the massive shock she just brought to the three teenagers,  
she gave an apologetic and comforting look.  
“But on the bright side, the doctor says Aaron’s very likely to regain all his memories  
within a few weeks.”  
Robert was still in shock about what all this meant,  
but at least this was some consolation.  
“Can we go in and see him?”, Adam asked.  
“Yeah sure, just keep in mind, you’re all probably strangers to him.”

Adam knocked and they heard a deep voice saying “Come in.”  
Robert suddenly felt way better having heard Aaron talk,  
even though it was just two words.  
He was still there, still breathing, still talking.  
He may not remember him but this could have ended so much worse.  
They stepped in the room and looked over to Aaron’s bed.  
There he was, sitting upright having some papers and a pen next to him,  
looking somewhat happy.  
A few bruises could be made out but besides his bandaged head,  
he looked just as beautiful as always.  
Robert’s eyes were fixed on Aaron, he didn’t really look around,  
but the room probably looked like any other hospital room anyway.  
Aaron looked at them but it was different,   
he didn’t have the familiar glow in his eyes.  
“The nurse told me there were friends here for me,   
but I’m sorry I just have no idea who you are.”, Aaron said apologetic.  
They gathered around Aaron, at first silent,   
which seemed to make Aaron slightly uncomfortable,  
but Robert wasn’t ready yet,   
he wasn’t even sure how to explain who he was.  
“I’m sorry, we should introduce ourselves, it’s just...”, Adam started,  
“...so good to see you’re okay.”  
“It’s fine, I guess I’m lucky I apparently do have friends that care.”, Aaron now glanced at Robert,  
giving him a weird thoughtful look that Robert couldn’t make out.  
“I’m Adam.”, Adam now introduced himself and Aaron’s eyes turned back to him,  
“I’m like.. well your bro, best mate, whatever,   
we’ve known each other ever since we were little,  
been friends ever since, practically brothers.”  
“I think I do remember you, at least somehow.”, Aaron explained,  
“The doctors said memories that are very old were more likely to have stuck  
and I don’t know I have this feeling I can trust you.”  
Adam smiled, before he pointed to Vic.  
“This is my girlfriend, Victoria and this is her brother.”,  
Adam turned to Robert, forcing him to speak now.  
“Robert.”, he tried to say without stuttering, “I’m… also a friend.”  
Aaron looked at him a bit incredulous, but just nodded.  
Robert didn’t turn around to Adam and Vic,   
he just hoped they’d understand why he lied.  
There was a bit of an awkward silence before Adam asked,  
if he could have a glass of water and Aaron handed him one.  
Aaron then kept giving Robert that weird look from before  
that made Robert really nervous.  
“You sure we just friends and not sleeping with each other?  
I just feel this sort of sexual tension going on?”, Aaron ultimately asked Robert,  
leaving him feeling stunned and Adam almost spitting his water.  
Trying to hide his shock Robert nodded, “I’m sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was a bit nervous, today was the day the doctors were gonna let him go home.  
Or at least where “home” was supposed to be.  
It probably didn’t matter to how it felt for him,  
as he couldn’t remember scratch.  
Aaron just wished when he’d arrive there,  
he somewhat would get this familiar feeling  
he got when he was around Adam,  
who he probably still remember a bit from his childhood,  
but every time Aaron tried to remember something,  
his head just felt a bit dizzy and all that he could remember was somehow blurred.  
He did feel a bit better now though, than he did a few days ago.  
Adam had filled him in with a lot of stuff,  
like this weird Ross guy he had shown him a picture of,  
his mum, some stories about what they used to do,  
and of course the fact that he apparently  
didn’t want people to know about his homosexuality.  
But even after learning a lot more about his past,  
he was still very intrigued about this Robert guy.  
He barely spoke when he was there to visit,  
and always looked so sad.  
When Aaron tried asking him why,  
he kept just blocking his question.  
And the whole story about how they apparently became friends seemed odd to.  
Robert taking the wrap for him when they didn’t even really know each other,  
and then stopping him from making stupid deals with Ross,  
it all just didn’t seem right.  
He also didn’t really get the “friends” vibe from him,  
that he got from the few other people who visited him,  
telling their stories about how they met and became friends,  
though those were mostly all just through school.  
So far no one who visited him, seemed to have been  
romantically or sexually involved with him,  
well besides Robert, but he insisted they were really just friends,  
so Aaron trusted the one who hadn’t lost his memories with that.  
Aaron probably just used to have a guy crush on Robert.  
Adam did say he wasn’t out,  
so maybe that’s why Robert’s been so weird,  
when Aaron had asked him if they were sleeping together  
he felt uncomfortable, maybe Robert was even straight.  
Aaron shook off all the thoughts when Adam entered.  
“All set, I’ll get you home now.”, he said  
and picked up the bag with Aaron’s stuff.  
“You do know I’m not THAT weak.”, Aaron joked.  
“Oh you always were.”, Adam teased back.  
Aaron didn’t have a problem differencing what was true and not.

 

When the car that the women who introduced herself as Adams Mum  
drove, finally stopped, Aaron looked at the house in front of him.  
Adam had told him about the weird circumstances Aaron was living under  
and Aaron had actually imagined the house to be smaller.  
Adam had to leave with his mum again because he needed to go to work,  
but he said Robert would be waiting inside to show him around.  
Being completely honest, Aaron was actually a bit excited to be alone with Robert,  
up until now Adam or Victoria had always been there as well.  
Maybe now he’d get to know more about him.

 

Robert was waiting on the front porch, leading Aaron inside.  
The first room he showed him was the kitchen,  
that was directly connected to the living room.  
“Wow, I didn’t really think I was a tidy person...”, Aaron wondered when he looked around.  
“You’re not.”, Robert laughed, “I cleaned up while Adam was picking you up.”  
Aaron smiled, “Oh, thanks.” he silently looked at Robert for a few seconds,  
who already turned around again, walking over to a shelf in the living room.  
“You should laugh more often, it suits you.”, Aaron then said.  
Robert just snorted, but Aaron could sense how he was blushing.  
Something had definitely happened between them, Aaron just needed to find out what.  
Robert than turned back to Aaron,  
no signs of his previous blushing,  
holding something in his hand.  
“This,” he waved with the DVD in his hand, “is your favourite movie.  
You always kept saying how you wished you could watch it for the first time once again,  
not knowing what happens.  
So I suggest, I’ll show you around later and we first chill out a bit.  
I don’t know if you remember how good food tastes,  
but I bet ordering pizza will top  
what ever hospital garbage you’ve been eating lately.”  
Aaron laughed, “Sounds good to me.”

 

They had already started the movie,  
sitting with a small distance between them on the couch,  
when the door bell rang.  
“That was fast.”, Aaron said,  
as Robert got up to get the Pizza.  
To Robert’s suprise it wasn’t the Pizza dilivery,  
it was Ed, looking confused about Robert opening the door.  
“Uhm, I’m here to see Aaron?  
I heard what happened and…  
uh, I’m sorry but Sugden,  
what are you doing here?”, Ed asked.  
“Well Adam had to work  
so he asked me to help Aaron get settled in here.”, Rob explained.  
A bit stunned Ed answered, “Oh, okay.  
How nice of you, you two weren’t exactly close now, were you?”  
Robert bit his lip and just shrugged.  
_Great._  
Robert hated this guy.  
Not just because he sometimes flirted with Aaron,  
but because he seemed so full of himself.  
“Well, Aaron is inside,” Robert snapped out of his anger-thoughts,  
“just follow me.”  
Robert turned around, not checking if Ed was following,  
for all he knew he could just as well leave again.

When Aaron saw Robert he was excited,  
he had been so hungry, he could barely concentrate on the movie.  
But when he saw that it wasn’t Pizza,  
but some guy, that Robert brought with him,  
he gave them a confused look.  
_What if this was Robert’s boyfriend? He certainly looked attractive enough to be._  
“This is Ed,”, Robert introduced the other guy, “he’s also... a friend of yours.”  
Aaron couldn’t help but hear Robert’s slight annoyed undertone.  
_Okay, not Robert’s boyfriend. So back to the straight theory._  
“Gosh, you look worn out.”, Ed said, pointing at the bandage around Aaron’s head.  
“Sorry I didn’t visit you in hospital,  
I heard the news while being on holiday with my family.”  
“It’s fine,” Aaron laughed, “I have no idea who you are anyway,  
so it wasn’t like I was waiting for you.”  
There was a small moment of awkward silence,  
but then the door bell rang again.  
“That must be the Pizza, excuse me for a sec.”, Rob said, turning away.  
Aaron looked at Ed, the vibe he was giving of intrigued him.  
“Can I ask you something?”, Aaron asked curious.  
“Sure, just ask.”  
“Did you and I have a thing going on?”  
Ed spluttered, “Not really, you kept blowing me off.”  
Aaron exhaled, “Right, Adam told me I was in closet.”  
Ed looked uncertain, “Not really sure if that was the reason but yeah.”  
Aaron wanted to ask a bit more, maybe getting to Robert,  
as Adam wouldn’t really tell him about what’s up with him,  
but Robert came back with the Pizza  
and Aaron could hear his stomach ache when he saw it.  
“Why don’t you stay?”, Aaron asked Ed, as Robert took place on the couch again.  
“Yeah, why not.”, Ed answered and flung himself onto the sofa,  
right between Robert and Aaron, “What you two been doing?”  
Aaron took a glance at Robert, wanting to see if he’d mind,  
but he just couldn’t tell.

Annoyed, Robert was later in his way back home.  
The whole movie Ed had been making dumb comments,  
pointing out things that he thought suck  
and basically made Aaron feel completely different about the movie he used to love.  
Or at least that’s how it seemed to Robert.  
He had left a bit earlier as Ed,  
as he had promised his dad to be there for dinner.  
Robert took something out from his pocket.  
It was the picture that Aaron had kept in the drawer of his nightstand.  
It was one of the few pictures that could really identify them as a couple,  
and when Robert found out earlier, when he was cleaning Aaron’s room,  
that he had kept it there his heart burst.  
Aaron always used to say how cheesy it was,  
as Robert was sitting and Aaron was hugging him from behind,  
pressing his face to Robert’s, in it.  
He hadn’t realized that Robert was taking a picture and had complained,  
but Robert already suspected that he secretly loved it.  
But now he had to hide it, or else Aaron would know.  
He already felt like Aaron suspected there was more than they told him,  
but he just couldn’t tell him.  
While Robert was still walking, his phone rang.  
“Hello?”, Robert answered it.  
“Hey, it’s Adam, just wanted to check in,  
seeing if everything went alright today.”  
“Yeah, everything was alright.  
Ed showed up and joined in,  
just chilled a bit, watch a movie and all that.”  
“Awkward.”, Adam sang.  
“Tell me about it.”, Robert sighed.  
“You know this could all be avoided if you just told him the truth.”  
“I told you, I don’t want to stress him out.  
He would freak once he gets his memory back,  
imagine if he outs himself.  
He couldn’t deal with it.”  
Robert heard Adam sigh through the phone.  
“You’re right, but I just feel bad, lying to him.”  
“Me too, but that’s just how it has to be right now.”  
“Whatever, I’ll spend the day with him tomorrow,  
just hope he won’t ask too many questions about you.  
Well, see ya.”

 

Aaron was at home.  
Or at least, what was supposed to be home.  
This was his room.  
He looked around, there were a few pictures on the wall,  
with his mum, some friends and a few of him and Adam.  
He thought it somehow ironic that besides Adam,  
Robert and now Ed were the ones he had talked to most,  
yet there were no pictures with them there.  
Aaron did wonder though whether there used to be a picture  
in the frame that he found on his nightstand or not.  
He felt weird, being completely alone.  
It wasn’t like it had been in hospital,  
the nurses had always been right around the corner,  
and the room just felt empty.  
But now here, he was a bit overwhelmed.  
He did look forward to his day with Adam though,  
he just felt like he was the only one being completely honest with him,  
well as long as he didn’t start asking questions about Robert.  
He started going through the stuff in his room,  
clothes, car magazines, video games.  
All regular stuff.  
He then found some CDs, looking all the same.  
But there was one without a cover.  
It just said “for Aaron xxx”.  
He decided to put it on and just relax on his bed a bit,  
after all these past few days had been very stressful.  
It was nice for Aaron to just for once, do nothing.  
Just listening to these songs, that somehow,  
where the one thing that managed to make him feel  
some sort of safe and comfortable feeling.  
Like this was his home.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam had showed Aaron this place where they apparently used to hang out.  
It became a tradition that they tried to remind him of familiar things,  
but Aaron was afraid it did no good.  
They were just sitting on a bench, having picked up a few cans of beer before.  
“Can I ask you a question?”, Aaron ironically asked.  
“Yeah, sure. Always.”, Adam answered.  
“Well last night, I found this CD in my room.  
It said ‘for Aaron’. Is it from you?”  
“Naah, you don’t listen to music with anyone besides Rob,  
I mean he’s different.”, Adam encountered   
giving of the impression he’s said something he shouldn’t have.  
“I mean weird different.   
Always has to listen to old songs no one knows and stuff.”. he then added.  
Aaron was confused, why was everyone being so weird about Robert?  
“So the CD is from him?”  
“Guess so.”, Adam shrugged, “… could also be from your mum.”  
Aaron nodded. Adam had explained the whole situation with Aaron’s mum.  
They decided it was better not to visit her in his current state,  
hoping it’d get better and he’d regain his memories.  
“Anyway, another question.  
What’s the deal with this Ed guy?  
Did we date or anything?  
He seems as if we were close.  
And is he alright, because he actually asked me to  
go to this party with him  
and I actually thought I’d go.”  
Adam seemed to take a moment to think of his answer.  
“Well, you didn’t date. I always suspected he had a crush on you though.  
He’s alright I guess.   
But I’m not sure if going to the party as his ‘date’ would be the best idea.”  
Aaron looked confused, “Why not? Is there a crazy ex or something?”  
Adam laughed, “God no, we don’t have THAT many gays in town.  
Except if he maybe was with Finn once...”,  
he now got a bit more serious again, “It’s just…  
well you were always very keen on keeping your sexuality secret.  
Ed is out to everyone so people would assume.  
And I know that somehow losing your memory changed this,  
but seriously you had so much stress about this.  
You almost lost R-… lost it when .. I made an innocent joke  
and you feared someone 10 feet away could have heard.  
I mean no one would mind but I don’t think   
you’d be too happy about it once you regain your memories.”  
Aaron sighed, “well I hope that happens soon.”  
“Yeah we all do… but hey! Maybe we can all go together.  
Like I’m gonna get Vic and Rob to join and no one will say anything.  
I mean they’d probably rather think it was Robert and Ed dating,  
than you and anyone.”, Adam joked,   
but Aaron felt like he was missing something.  
“Yeah, why not. I guess Ed would be okay with it as well.”

 

Aaron was very glad to hear that Robert was joining the group for the party.  
Even though this hadn’t been his initial plan,  
Aaron found a party, with loads of alcohol,  
was gonna be the perfect place to find out what the deal was with Robert.  
He was feeling a bit guilty about Ed having asked him to go,  
and him deciding to just bring his friends along,  
but after he had explained Ed had seemed to understand.  
When they arrived at the lake the party was happening at,  
Aaron saw Robert, Ed and Vic, already with drinks in their hands.  
“There.”, Aaron said and pointed at the three,  
as he saw Adam looking around, searching.  
Adam nodded and followed by Aaron,  
he made his way over.  
He greeted Robert and Ed with a nod  
and then gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.  
“Should I get you a drink?”, Ed asked Aaron.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
Ed left and Aaron turned to Robert.  
“So, I found this CD at home.  
Seems to be a present by someone,   
it wasn’t from you by any chance?”, Aaron asked curiously.  
Robert somehow looked a bit offended but also a bit distraught.  
“What? No. I never gave you any CD.”  
“Okay, sorry. I just thought...”  
“It’s probably from your mum.  
Don’t worry too much about stuff like that.  
I know feeling like there is so much missing in your head sucks,  
but you can’t change that until your memory comes back,  
so better don’t worry to much about the past, okay?”  
Robert had laid his hand on Aaron’s shoulder,  
as if he was trying to comfort him.  
In fact it actually did make Aaron feel better  
and right there was the moment where Aaron probably looked into Roberts eyes,  
just a bit too long.  
Rob took his hand away again and awkwardly coughed.  
Fortunately Ed arrived, bringing Aaron a red cup.  
“Here, try this.”, he said placing the cup directly in front of Aaron’s mouth.  
Aaron had no idea, what type of alcohol was in it,   
but he knew, 4 cups of this and he could get Robert talking.

If only Aaron had known that 4 cups also were his limit   
and definitely enough to get himself dizzy and tipsy,  
he probably wouldn’t have drunken any before  
he even had the chance to properly talk to Robert.  
Before he knew it, he was seperated from the rest of the group  
and somehow ended up playing a lot of drinking games  
with a lot of different people.  
Aaron wasn’t able to tell how long they’ve been at the party,  
and to be honest between all the talking, playing games and drinking,  
he didn’t even remember when he last saw Adam, Robert and Vic.  
He was just glad that Ed seemed to stick by him,   
making sure he wasn’t gonna fall in the lake or something.  
Even though Aaron could make out that Ed himself,  
has had a lot of drinks as well.  
Aaron suddenly remembered his mission and tried to find Robert,  
but ended up crashing into some tall, dark haired guy.  
“Sorrrry.”, Aaron said, gaining all his energy to get a look at the guy,  
which was really hard considering everything was turning around him.  
“Aaron Dingle. Out of hospital I see.”, the guy said.  
“Sorry, do I know… know you?”, Aaron asked.  
“Wow so it’s really true you lost your memory.”  
Aaron nodded, still wanting an answer but being worried,  
that if he opened his mouth again, it wasn’t gonna be words coming out.  
“Well, I’m Ross. You and I were really close friends. You know,  
hanging out all the time. You told me all your darkest secrets.  
Stuff you never told anyone else.”  
Aaron was confused, Adam would have told him about another friend  
he was THIS close to, and wasn’t Ross…  
Aaron’s thoughts got interrupted when Ed came back from his loo break  
and joined in on the conversation.  
“Piss off Ross. This is low, even for you.”  
Ross rolled his eyes and left.  
Aaron suddenly felt even more dizzy and had to hold onto Ed for support.  
“And I thought, I had too much to drink.”, Ed giggled.  
Ed tried to get Aaron to sit down on a camping chair that was close,   
but being a bit drunk himself, they both ended up on it.  
“Well at least this is somewhat close to how I wished we’d end up at this party.”  
Aaron tried to make sense of what Ed had just said but somehow he couldn’t concentrate at all.  
He struggled to keep his eyes open, his gaze always ending up on Ed.  
Due to the alcohol in his blood, Aaron wasn’t sure   
but he felt like Ed kept staring at Aaron’s lips.  
And before Aaron could think about it, he leaned close to Ed,  
putting his lips on him.

“There he is!”, Adam yelled over the loud music,  
pointing his finger to two boys sitting,   
what had to be rather uncomfortable, in a camp-chair near a tree,  
so Robert and Vic could follow him.  
They had been looking for Aaron for almost an hour now,  
Robert was worried sick but didn’t want to admit it.  
The last time they had seen him he already had drunken a lot  
and just before they met Ross, saying Aaron looked rather unwell.  
But now that they’ve finally found him, Robert could relax.  
Or so he thought.   
As they were making their way over to Aaron,  
Robert was shaken to notice how Aaron leaned in on the other,  
which he now could make out to be Ed,  
and kissing him.  
“Aaron!”, Adam yelled, making the kiss gladly only last a few seconds,  
but still enough for Robert to be frozen in his step.  
He just stood there, trying to hide the hurt from his face,  
telling himself that Aaron was drunk  
and that he didn’t even remember him.  
That he had no right to be jealous or angry.  
He watched Adam pulling up Aaron,   
supporting his step and telling him that he would get him home.  
Once Robert was able to move again he saw his sister giving him a worried look.  
“I’m fine.”, he lied and then went over to help Adam.  
It felt weird, putting his arm around Aaron now,  
the image of him and Ed right there in his mind.  
But he knew that him and Adam had to get Aaron home  
before the throwing up would start or else it was gonna get messy.  
He just couldn’t wait for this night to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, as always.  
> Hope this turned out okay, not good at writing drunk people I guess...   
> whatever, thanks for those who are so patient with me <3


End file.
